Sarasu
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Violet U. is a secretive girl with mood eyes/hair that comes to Konoha looking for Sasuke. But her demon, Sarasu, changes everything when she meets a certain someone. OC. Not sure the pairing. P.S: Karrine: SasorixOC GaaraxOC and more Alex: ItachixOC Ann: PeinxOC Sarasu: ShukakuxOC Violet: OCx?
1. Violet Iris Zarasu WHAT?

Her eyes surveyed the cold room. His snake-like eyes were staring at her creepily.

'Oh god,' She thought. 'I'm going to die.'

*Earlier, 2 weeks*

A girl with yellow eyes and blue hair stared at the gate of Konohagakure. Her name was Violet. Ironically, she hated the color purple. Her favorite color was red. Her eyes, though yellow NOW, was color changing. Her eyes were usually about blue or purple.

Gaurds blocked her path and stared at her in distaste. Violet's clothes were disheveled and her weapons were all seen, though she only had them seen because she was going into a new village. The gaurds sighed and took her to the Hokage.

*Hokage Tower*

Tsunade sighed as Shizunee (?) said that a new girl was found at the gate. "Come in!" Tsunade called at the knock. She really needed Karrine's help, but she was in Sunagakure on a date with Gaara. ANBU and a girl with blue hair and red eyes.

But then they were yellow. Then blue! Tsunade stared in interest at the ever coloring eyes. Then her hair flared up. It turned purple, and her eyes turned blue and hair purple. "What's happening with your eye and hair colors?" Tsunade asked.

"They change with my mood." She answered. "Alright. What is your name?" Violet shrugged. "I have 2 first names and 2 last ones." Tsunade's eyes widened. "My first name that is used the most is Violet. My other is Iris. My last names are Zarusa and... Uzumaki." Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk and got up, gaping. "Uzumaki?!" She asked.

"Not that Naruto kid. I didn't say Uzumaki. It's Uzumaka." Violet said, and she had said that. Tsunade was hearing wrong.

Or was Violet not saying something?


	2. Uchiha

Violet Iris Zarusa Uchiha. That was her name.

She ended up wansering out and found Sasuke. Her eyes hardened, and she did fireball jutsu on him. It ended up starting a fight, with Sakura ending it.

"You don't disgrace Sasuke like that!" Violet's head snapped in her direction. "You wanna talk about disgrace, Banshee?" She asked. Sakura gaped and Naruto started.

"You don't talk to Sak-" He was stopped as Violet held her hand out like she was going to strangle him and lifted her hand, making Naruto choke and levitate.

Sasuke made a surprised noise and gritted his teeth. "Put. Him. Down. Iris." Violet smirked. Her first and last names counterparted eachother.

She was Violet Zarusa.

And she was Iris Uchiha.

"Right. Sasuke..." Iris let Naruto down and showed her fang. "You ready... cousin." Iris smirked while the others gaped at the 2 Uchihas.

"Stop. I didn't do anything wrong! It was Itachi." Violet frowned. "You both are the same, Sasuke." She got closer. "I lost my mother. I lost my father. I FREAKING LOST MY WHOLE FAMILY! I _hate _both you and Itachi."

Iris bit her cheek and got closer. "I hate you."

Violet then ran the other way, crying.


	3. Karrine, Ann, and Alex

Iris sighed, and decided she would either kick the bucket for Violet or Iris. She knew if she kept both personas, it would be confusing.

But Violet Zarasu was a 1st class assassin, and Iris Uchiha was supposed to be dead. Violet was a high in demand person. Iris Uchiha was very famous as well.

Iris decided to not kick the bucket for each, but be Iris Uchiha unless people asked for Violet Zarasu.

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke was confused. He had thought Iris had died. But he also had that feeling she was alive. Sakura was talking with Naruto about the new Uchiha.

Naruto sighed, "It seems it has to be Iris Uchiha, the one who didn't get Sharingan, but Sharin." Sakura bit her lip. "At least Karrine, Alex, and Ann aren't here. They're out of town. Alex is with Itachi, Ann is with Pain, and Karrine is with Gaara."

Sasuke gasped and his head perked up. If Iris met Alex, she would either kill Itachi or ruin the chances with Alex and Itachi together.

Sasuke had to admit, ruining those chances _would _be quite awesome. But it was **his **job to kill Itachi.

Then they saw something. Or, perhaps, some _people_.

At the gate was Karrine, Ann, and Alex.


	4. Apartment

Karrine was sad, because she hadn't _wanted _to come back. She wanted to stay with Gaara. Or maybe be with Sasori. And yes, she didn't care for Gaara as much as before, but she did love a few members of the Akatsuki.

Alex was sad as well. She already missed Itachi, but she was mature, so she held her head high and tried to be ok with it.

Ann was the saddest of all. She wanted to **_marry _**Pain. She _adored _him. She was going to go crazy.

Sasuke practically tried to shove them out of the village. "Hey what're you doing?" Karrine asked. "Hey! You- stop that!" Ann demanded. "Stop it! Let go of me!" Alex cried.

Iris gasped and turned. "Hello~!" She cried to them. Sasuke growled and stopped shoving them out, grumbling about how he was to slow.

"I need to go see the Hokage. Bye!" Karrine cried and she zipped off. Ann sighed and glomped Naruto. "Naru-baby!" She cried. Alex stayed stoic and stared boredly at Iris. "Is she new?" She suddenly asked.

Sasuke gulped and nodded. "What's your name?" Iris was about to reply, when Sasuke put his hand on her mouth and said, "Violet Zarasu!" And then the akward silence set in.

"Naru-baby! Let's go get ramen~!" Ann cried, and the 2 raced off to Ichiraku ramen.

Leaving Sauke, Sakura, Alex, and Violet. Alex sighed and tried to think of what just happened. 3 people left, 1 earned, leaves 4 people. But what did that start with? Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ann, Karrine, then herself.

Then Violet came, Karrine left to the Hokage tower, and Ann and Naruto left to ramen.

So Alex bit her lip and said, "I better go see Karrine and the Hokage."

Iris nodded and called, "My name is actually Iris!" Alex turned and smiled, nodding. She underdtood. Sasuke was hiding something about her, so he said her other personallity. Alex understood perfectly.

Well, almost perfectly.

She didn't know she was an Uchiha.

Only Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade knew. Why did Tsunade know?

Iris trusted her.

*Iris/Violet POV*

I sighed and glared at Sasuke, him walking off somewhere. I turned and left to get an apartment.

*3 Days Later...*

I got the perfect apartment and managed to be friends with Ann, Alex, Karrine, and Kiba. Kiba was a... very doggish boy. I actually kind of like him. But I like others as well. Like... um, it's kind of embarrasing. I like, like LIKE like, Neji. It's so embarrasing...

**Alright, I said 2 weeks. She's been there for 6 days. So 8 more days! Also, the pairing isn't set for Iris, but I asked Ask . com and got Neji as my only answer. So I went with him for this chapter, and Kiba cause he's awesome.**


End file.
